The Search
by The Alpha's Priestess
Summary: What happened to Anna? Emma and Elsa are on the search for her, but no one knows what happened. So they go to Regina for information. She is reluctant at first, but after a little convincing from Henry, she decides to help them. But it requires that they travel back into their world and search of a powerful talisman that is protected by fire breathing dragons. Rated M for safety.


A/N: Takes place after OUAT-'Rocky Road' and HTTYD 2. I would have included that in the summary but I ran out of room. :/

Now, onto the story.

**Introduction**

In the far north lies cascades of glacial mountains, ice cold ocean water and lots of snow. The sun was slowly rising from its Arctic grave, shining its holy light on its subjects, making them glitter in all its glory. From afar, it would look rather peaceful. But in the deepest of shadows, looks can be deceiving.

In the shadows were the remains of what used to be an armada of wooden ships. The battle of the dragons had taken a toll on the army, leaving only thousands of pieces of wood and floating corpses of human flesh and blood spots. At first glance, it would seem that the battle had no survivors. But there are a few ships that have remained intact, along with dozens of men who were hiding on said ships.

A hand reached out of the water and made its first contact on land. A large muscular man climbed on land as best as he could with the one arm he had left. He lay there on the stone cold ground, gasping in deep breaths as he gained back the air that he lost.

A large, spiky head loomed out of the water behind him, splashing him in the process. A metal arm landed with a thud beside him. The large Bewilderbeast gave a low apologetic whine towards its master, nudging him with the only intact tusk that it had. If he wasn't so paralyzed at the moment, he would throw that metal arm back at the Bewilderbeast's head. Instead, the man returned with a snarl.

"What are you looking at, you worthless beast?"

"There he is!" a voice called, only moments later. Two other men dashed towards the other, stopping in their tracks when they reached him. They seemed to observe him as a moment of silence went by.

"Don't just stand there, you fools! Help me!" The injured man scolded. That being said, the other two helped him up and held him in place. One of them took the metal arm in his free hand. Together, they limped to the nearest ship on the docks.

The injured man found himself in a warm room in a large wooden chair near a fire place. He was wrapped up in a heavy wool blanket and his feet were placed in hot water. The two men that rescued him eyed him in silence. They seemed to be contemplating on what to say next.

One of them decided to take the risk. "So.. Drago, how'd it go?"

Drago chuckled, much to their surprise. "Oh it went swell! I am now the chief of Berk!" he picked up the metal arm he had by his side and slapped the two men across the faces, earning groans. "HOW DO YOU THINK IT WENT? I lost, you morons! It's all thanks to that scrawny little runt they call the 'Dragon Master' and his blasted Night Fury." He scoffed. "Never leave a dragon to do a man's job."

"Oh.." The first man replied. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Mark my words, I will get my revenge on those so-called Vikings. I will make sure they pay for the damage they have caused me.." he trailed off. There was a dead silence as Drago eyed them. Then his eyes narrowed and his lips curled into an evil smirk. If the other two men didn't know any better, they would've concluded that they were staring at the face of the devil himself.

"That's it." He paused and suddenly, he shot himself onto his feet. "That's IT!" His voice exclaimed so loud the whole armada of ships would have heard him. "Perhaps it's not over after all!"

The other two men looked at him questioningly, both wondering if they should ask or not. Drago stomped towards them and pushed them out of his way. He kicked the door open, strolling out to the deck while the other two followed him. "Men, tell the rest of the army to set sail to the Enchanted Forest!" he commanded.

"Yes sir!" They nodded and left the deck, slamming the door shut behind him. Drago listened gleefully to the bells ringing and the yells of his orders echoing throughout what's left of his armada.

"Set sail for the South!"

"Hard to starboard!"

"Hurry it up! Drago's orders!"

One by one, the remaining fifty of the seven hundred ships turned towards the opposite direction and began sailing towards the open ocean. Drago sniffed the air, feeling the wooden floor move beneath his feet. His ship, too, was beginning to leave the shores. With the bewilderbeast's helpful push, the ship made a U-turn and followed the rest of the fleet towards the open ocean.

"I believe I owe an old friend a visit."

A/N: I had this idea in a dream and I couldn't help but write it.

I don't own HTTYD or OUAT.


End file.
